crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus (standardized power-set)
The Galactus standardized power-set is a series of super-powers based upon Galactus, one of the most powerful Cosmic-Entities of the Marvel Multiverse. The Galactus power-set is based upon a fundamental universal-force known as the Power-Cosmic which Galactus sustains through the consumption of planets with the capability of supporting life. The role of Galactus has been taken up by a number of beings in various universes or his powers have been absorbed through a number of different methods. The Galactus power-set originates from the Marvel Multiverse. It is fairly unique because it is both a a standardized power-set, being based on a set of powers possessed by numerous beings, and a clone power-set, being based upon the DNA of Galactus (Galan). Not to be confused with the Power-Cosmic standardized power-set which is based off the powers possessed by the Heralds of Galactus and other users of the Power-Cosmic. =Galactus power-replicants= Omega (Thanosi) =Galactus (Galan)= =Multiversal versions of Galactus (Galan)= Galactus, Restorer of Worlds {Earth-552} Galactus the LifeBringer {Earth-616} Galactus the Hungering {Earth-616} Ego-Prime the Living-Planet fusion {Earth-616} Galactus-Engine {Earth-10011} Black-Galactus, The Butcher of Worlds {Earth-14412} Ultron-Galactus {Earth-22666} Galactus {Earth-82816} History A version of Galactus who succeeded in eating Terra, his stomach is distended because of the massive size of his meal. This Galactus literally eats planets rather than converting them into pure energy for consumption. Planetary-Scale Cosmic-Consumption: In this universe, Galactus still consumes planets for their energy, but rather than using machinery to convert planets into elemental-energy, he physically consumes whole planets. *'Cosmic-Digestion': This version of Galactus consumes and processes planetary-scale quantities of matter in the same way a human eats and digests a normal meal. *'Planet-Scale Size': This version of Galactus is sufficiently large in physical-size to tear off and ingest chunks of entire planets. Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 M.O.D.O.K. fused {Earth-90211} Silver-Galactus {Earth-TRN421} Psionic-entity {Earth-TRN727} =Amalgams/Merges/Warps= Galactiac Amalgam {Earth-9602} Galactus (Galan Parker) Merge {Earth-28909} History This version of Galactus is the nephew of Uncle Ben and Aunt May, instead of Peter Parker, having saved them from the previous universe to continue their lives in the current reality. Cosmic Human physiology: Galan Parker possesses all of the normal powers of Galactus, the only notable difference is that he was a regular Human before becoming Galactus rather than a Taa-an. Rather than consuming worlds to satisfy his Cosmic-Hunger, he feasts on stacks of Aunt May's wheat-cakes appease his cravings. *'Energy-Generation': Galactus easily reduced the burglar to protoplasmic-slime "with the merest thought" **'Super-Empowerment': Galactus imbued Uncle Ben with the Power-Cosmic after his resurrection, turning him into the Silver-Surfer. *'Healing/resurrection': Galactus was able to effortlessly restore Uncle Ben after he was murdered by the burglar. *'Flight/levitation': Galactus can stroll through the skies in the same way normal humans walk across the ground. *'Massive strength': Galactus possesses the normal level of physical-might that his powers grant him. He was able to pick up a police car and crushed it into scrap-metal without even paying attention. Appearances *What If? Vol. 2 #3 Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) Merge {Earth-30954} Grootlactus Merge {Earth-110160} History A version of Galactus who came about when Groot was the final survivor of the previous universe, instead of Galan of Taa. He exists in a universe consisting solely of Flora-Colossi Groot-people. Cosmic Flora-Colossus physiology: Grootlactus possess all of the normal powers of Galactus, along with the plant-manipulating and form-controlling powers of a Flora-Colossus. Appearances *Groot #2 Dormammu Merge {Earth-199999} Galactipool (Wade Wilson) Merge {Earth-TRN319} History A version of Galactus who came about when Wade Wilson was the final survivor of the previous universe, instead of Galan of Taa. He retains Deadpool's trademark insanity and love of chimichangas and became a member of the Evil Deadpool Corps. Merge constituents *'Deadpool (Wade Wilson)' *'Galactus (Galan)' Cosmic Human-Mutate physiology: Galactipool possess all of the normal powers of Galactus, as well as any unique traits that would be possessed by Deadpool, such as major psychic-resistance and super-regeneration. Despite this, he was still killed when Lady Deadpool suicide-bombed him with the Bea Arthur, destroying his head when the multiversal jump-engines imploded. Appearances *Deadpool Kills Deadpool #2 *Deadpool Kills Deadpool #3 Galactus-Wolverine (James Howlett) Merge {Earth-} History A version of Galactus who came about when Wolverine was the final survivor of the previous universe, instead of Galan of Taa. He retains Wolverine's Adamantium claws and skeleton and his penchant for extreme violence. Merge constituents *'Wolverine (James Logan Howlett)' *'Galactus (Galan)' Cosmic Human-Mutant (Homo-Superior) physiology: Galactus-Wolverine possesses all of the normal powers of Galactus, along with unique powers from Wolverine, such as regeneration and an Adamantium-coated skeleton and claws. *'Enhanced Adamantium-coated Skeletal-Structure': Like more normal versions of Wolverine, Galactus-Wolverine has an enhanced and extremely durable skeleton as part of his mutant physiology, his bones have been coated with Adamantium and, as a result, are nearly-indestructible. **'Retractable Adamantium-coated Bone-Claws': Galactus-Wolverine has six retractable claws as a natural part of his enhanced skeletal-structure, three are housed in each arm and can be extended/retracted at will simply by flexing his muscles; like the rest of his skeleton, his bone-claws have been coated with Adamantium, making them nearly-indestructible and capable of cutting through nearly anything. Appearances *Secret-Wars: BattleWorld #3 Dr. Doomactus Warp {Earth-410721} Doomactego Warp {Earth-} Mephzoomko-Neg Warp {Earth-} =Galactus replacements/successors= Beings who have absorbed the power of Galactus or taken over his place in the universal order. In most cases, taking on the mantle and powers of Galactus turns the recipient into another World-Devourer, with all the might of the original, but also becoming a victim to Galactus's Cosmic-Hunger. In other cases, the new master of the Power-Cosmic uses their new gifts to become a World-Healer/LifeBringer; additionally, in some cases, the person absorbs Galactus's strength and the Power-Cosmic, granting them its' benefits without the Cosmic-Hunger, though in these cases, the user rarely demonstrates Galactus-scale power. Krona {DC Multiverse: New Earth} Mutated Maltusian-physiology: Weapons possessed *'Items of Power (JLA/Avengers)' Galactus (Uatu) {Earth-1102} History In this universe, Uatu the Watcher battle Galactus when he first came to Terra and ultimately slew him. Uatu was sentenced to become the new World-Devourer by a council of Watchers as punishment, gaining his mastery of the Power-Cosmic and being afflicted by the Cosmic-Hunger, though the world would be forever spared from his appetite. Cosmic Watcher physiology: As Galactus, Uatu possesses all of the powers Galan possessed as the World-Eater, though he also is tormented by the Cosmic-Hunger. Even before taking up the role of the World-Devourer, Uatu was powerful enough to kill Galactus in battle, which resulted in him being given the role as penance. Appearances *What if? #200 Zombie-Galacti {Earth-2149} Giant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) {Zombiverse} Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) {Zombiverse} Spider-Man (Peter Parker) {Zombiverse} Power-Man (Luke Cage) {Zombiverse} Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) {Zombiverse} Dark-Phoenix (Jean Grey) FireLord (Pyreus Kril) Gladiator (Kallark) The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Lycan-Galacti {Earth-7085} Colonel America (Steven "Steve" Rogers) Giant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) {Lycanverse} Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) {Lycanverse} Spider-Man (Peter Parker) {Lycanverse} Power-Man (Luke Cage) {Lycanverse} Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) {Lycanverse} Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) Galactus (Franklin Richards) {Earth-9997} Third-Tier Mutation: Galactus form: Galactus (Norrin Radd) {Earth-97214} History Appearances *[[]] King Thanos {Earth-2081141519} Cosmic Mutant Titanian/Earthborn-hybrid Eternal-physiology Weapons possessed *'Cyttorak-bone chains' *'Time-Shard' *'Twilight-Sword' Dr. Doom (Victor VonDoom) {Earth-TRN667} History In this universe, as a result of the death of the Thing shortly after the first contact with Galactus was made, Dr. Doom stepped up and saved the planet from the World-Devourer instead of Mr. Fantastic. Doom used a machine to enhance the mind-transference powers he learned from the Ovoids, swapping his mind into Galactus's body and placing Galan's mind into his. Altered Galactus form: Dr. Doom has all of the powers possessed by Galactus as a result of directly transferring his mind into the World-Devourer's body. Doom's megalomania combined with Galactus's Cosmic-Hunger altered Galactus's body, enhancing his planet-eating powers to a universal scale. Additionally, Galactus's helmet and armor have been changed into a form more fitting to Doom's style and preferences. *'Universal-Scale Cosmic-Consumption': Doom's megalomania has expanded Galactus's Cosmic-Hunger to a truly cosmological scale, allowing him to consume everything in his universe except for his universe's version of Terra, though it still took him many years to accomplish this feat. *'Doom's mind': Dr. Doom still retains all of the mental capabilities he possessed from his mortal form, though now he possesses access to the cosmic-awareness, cosmic-telepathy, universal-perspective that Galactus's brain is capable of. He also retains Doom's superhuman intellect, mechanical and technological skills, supreme willpower, magical knowledge, and mental-transference abilities. **'Cosmic-Awareness': Doom was capable of sensing a puncture in the fabric between universe resulting from when the Thing, Human-Torch, and Rachna Koul of Earth-616 traveled to this universe using the Multisect. When battling the Thing of Earth-616, after a few moments of contact, he was able to discern that he was from another universe. **'Telepathy/technokinesis': Doom is direct and command his Silver-Surfer/DoomBot hybrids, the Heralds of Doom, with a simple thought, even across astrological distances. *'Cosmic-Strength': Doom possesses the physical-strength of Galactus's body, though likely enhanced far beyond his original levels due to containing almost all of the energy of an entire universe inside of himself. His might is so immense that he was able to overpower a Pym-Particle-enhanced Thing who was equal in size to himself and shielded by the Invisible-Woman's force-fields. *'Cosmic-Durability': Doom possesses the damage-resistance and invulnerability of Galactus's body, though likely enhanced far beyond his original levels due to containing almost all of the energy of an entire universe inside of himself. He was completely unharmed after barrages of energy-blasts from legions of high-tech fighter-craft, blows from an equally-massive Thing, or nova-blasts from a Power-Cosmic-enhanced Human-Torch. *'Energy-Absorption': Doom 's mind has enhanced Galactus's energy-absorbing powers, though this comes at the cost of an increased Cosmic-Hunger which can also cloud his mind. This has allowed him to consume almost all of the energy of his native universe and he can absorb directed-energy attack such as energy-weapons from a legion of fighter-craft or Power-Cosmic-enhanced nova-blasts from his universe's Human-Torch. *'Cosmic-Travel': Doom, like Galactus, can navigate and traverse the universe under his own power. Appearances *Marvel 2-In-One #4 *Marvel 2-In-One #5 *Marvel 2-In-One #6 LifeBringer (Emma Frost) {Earth-TRN667} History When Dr. Doom in Galactus's body returned to devour Terra and complete his consumption of the entire universe, Emma Frost joined in on a plan to defeat Doom and prevent this. Using a modified version of the same device that Doom used to transfer his mind into the body of the World-Devourer, Emma replaced Doom as the consciousness inside the cosmic-entity and, having been implanted with a psychic "Trojan horse" before the transfer, rewrote Galactus's body from that of a World-Devourer into that of a LifeBringer in order to restore the universe Doom had consumed. Altered Galactus form: Emma Frost has all of the powers possessed by Galactus as a result of transferring her mind into Galactus's Doom-altered form, the cosmic-entity's form has been greatly enhanced beyond its' normal power-levels as a result of Doom's near-total consumption of their home universe. Galactus's body has been reformatted from that of a World-Devourer into that of a LifeBringer as a result of a psychic "Trojan horse" implanted into Emma's mind by Mr. Fantastic before the mind-swap, giving her the ability to restore the universe to its' previous state. Additionally, LifeBringer's body has taken on a more feminine form, like that of Emma's original body, and her armor has become more of a hooded bodysuit in line with Emma Frost's personal style. *'Universal-Restoration': Immediately after transforming into her LifeBringer state, Emma expelled a majority of the stored energy within herself to refill the empty void of the universe and recreate the missing celestial-bodies that had previously been consumed by Doom. Emma can use the history coded within the universe's energy to recreate what had been previously destroyed back into its' original form. *'Emma's mind': LifeBringer still retains all of the psychic and mental capabilities she possessed from her mortal form, though now she possesses access to the cosmic-awareness, cosmic-telepathy, and universal-perspective that Galactus's brain is capable of. Emma has retained any psionic powers she had in her original body, as is usually for psychic-beings to retain their powers in new bodies. Emma also retains all of her intellectual capabilities and any other skills she had from her human life. *'Cosmic-Travel': LifeBringer, like Galactus, can navigate and traverse the universe under her own power as she goes about her mission of universal restoration. Appearances *Marvel 2-In-One #6 =Galactus universal-equivalents= Beings that are their respective universe's equivalent to the World-Devourer, but are not a direct counterpart to Galan of Taa. Like most versions of Galactus, these beings commonly consumer planets to sustain themselves, but they are by nature fundamentally different to the more prevalent versions of Galactus. Gah-Lak-Tus {Earth-1610} Galactus Scavenger {Earth-9610} =Galactus related= Beings who possess some of the power of Galactus, though their power does not connect them to his position in the cosmic hierarchy. Their power is derived from a connection to Galactus's genetic material, cosmic technology, or exposure to the Power-Cosmic, usually combined with other elements. It is possible for these powers to make them a World-Devourer, though they can also become a LifeBringer, or they can possess these powers with no connection Galactus's function at all. These beings are distinct from the Heralds of Galactus because their exposure to the Power-Cosmic gives them structure and power more similar to Galactus himself rather than taking on a form like that of the Silver-Surfer or FireLord. Tyrant {Earth-616} The Enemy (Michael Korvac) {Earth-691} Appearances (as The Enemy) *Avengers Vol. 1 #175 Eternity (Michael Korvac) {Earth-82432} Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #32 Omega of the Thanosi {Earth-616} Galacta (Gali) {Earth-} Cosmic Human physiology Cosmos, Bringer of Worlds (Hercules) {Earth-829} Cosmic Human/Olympian-hybrid DemiGod-physiology Appearances (as Cosmos) *Hercules: Twilight of a God #4 =Galactus copies= Beings made in the image of Galactus, but not possessing the power of Galactus, made more for the purpose simulating Galactus's appearance for entertainment or intimidation purposes, rather than planetary destruction or cosmic-scale might. Galactus Robot {Earth-14113936} Venom-bonded colossal-robot form: This giant-robot is is made in the size and appearance of Galactus for use in a movie production. The robot was later taken over by the Venom-Symbiote and used as a host in the symbiote's battle with Spider-Man. Galactus Skrull {Earth-616} History The Galactus Super-Skrull is a Super-Skrull from the Secret-Invasion period of the Skrull-Empire, when Empress Veranke attempted to lead a conquering of Terra to become the new throneworld for the empire after Tarnax IV was eaten by Galactus. The Galactus Super-Skrull was created in the image of the World-Eater as an attempt to intimidate the defenders of Terra during the massive final battle between the humanity's defenders and the Skrull invaders in New York City. Cosmic-energy-enhanced Super-Skrull physiology: The Galactus Super-Skrull has been enhanced by Super-Skrull engineering processes, empowering him with cosmic-energies in mimicry of the Power-Cosmic, and enabling him to take on a form like that of the original Galactus, along with a number of related benefits. Because the Skrulls did not have access to the World-Devourer's genetic material or the Power-Cosmic, the Galactus Super-Skrull simply copies Galactus's form and not his true power. *'Enhanced Skrull Shape-Shifting': As is usual for Super-Skrulls from the Secret-Invasion period, the Galactus Super-Skrulls ability to alter his size, mass, shape, and volume are massively enhanced compared to the average among normal Skrulls. **'Size-Shifting/Size-Amplification': The Galactus Super-Skrull is capable of shifting his size from normal Skrull size to a massive size comparable to that of the true Galactus. *'Colossal size': The Galactus Super-Skrull can take a physical size comparable to the real Galactus. His size is similar to Stature (Cassandra Lang) at her normal giant size, though this is not her maximum possible scale. **'Massive strength': The Galactus Super-Skrull was able to battle Stature in her normal Pym-Particle-enhanced giant form on comparable footing. Appearances *Secret-Invasion #7 Category:Standardized power-sets